


[Podfic] conjure up a second heart (to house your sweet pain)

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, Headspace, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Painplay, Pinching, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 42:54, mp3 and m4b formats. </p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>Eleanor breaks up with Louis. Louis doesn't know how to cope with the reality that he did nothing wrong, or with the feeling that he still wants to be punished. Zayn helps him get what he needs. Set during the Where We Are tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] conjure up a second heart (to house your sweet pain)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [conjure up a second heart (to house your sweet pain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111485) by [becka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1ukCq0Q)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1wRbeYF)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/conjure-up-second-heart-to-house-your-sweet-pain)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I've always loved becka's fics ever since it was 3 fandoms ago, and I'd never spoken a word to her, but I was sitting on pins and needles, waiting for her to post anything. (I'M NOT CREEPY. I PROMISE.) So I've been waiting to find something of hers for awhile that I could podfic and feel like I could do any sort of justice to. And how am I supposed to say no to Zouis and spanking? I AM NOT. Thank you to Becka, for being the loveliest human in general, but also for permission to podfic. Also for some reason my voice got really raspy and deep while recording this one, so, um, enjoy the manliness? Yep.


End file.
